Lilith
Lilith was the first female human God created and Adam's first wife before Eve. During her time with Adam, Lilith refused to obey her husband without question and wanted to be treated equally. She left him and found herself in a relationship with the Archangel Samael. Lucifer had used Lilith as a means to prove to God and his siblings of how corrupted humans are by bringing out their darkest sins. Lilith was converted and turned into the First Demon in creation. She was banished to Hell and became the Queen of the realm and spawned many demon children. She is the mother of her daughter, Alexandra Sunday. Biography Lilith was known throughout history as the first woman created by God. She was the true and first wife of Adam, her husband. Lilith lived with Adam peacefully in the Garden of Eden when one day Adam demanded that his wife would submit to him and do as he told her, but Lilith refused and wanted to be treated like equals. Eventually with the tension between her husband growing everyday of refusing to bow down to her husband, Lilith was approached by the Archangel, Samael and she was smitten by the angel's advancement. Feeling the need to get revenge on her husband, she let Samael seduce her and take her to bed. Lilith was seen in God's eyes for committing such a treacherous act and banished her, which lead to Lilith being Adam's ex-wife and replaced by his new one, Eve. Lilith spent her time with Samael and the two became lovers. When the Archangel Lucifer wanted to prove a point of how flawed humanity was, he approached her and asked if she can help him with his agenda. Lilith agreed and Lucifer used his power to convert the human that had become the First Demon or better know as the first human turned into a demon with the Archdemons being the original demons. Lilith was banished from earth and sentence into Hell or in the main section known as Edom. There, her lover Samael that was banished as well ruled all of Edom and spawned many demon hybrid children. Despite Samael and Lilith being lovers, they made a pact that they were allowed to sleep with others, but just for the sake of spreading more of their children. With the numbers of demons expanding in hell, Lilith and Samael broke through the gates of hell and lead the First Demon Incursion in the realm of the mundane and the armies of heaven in hell. After the Incursion, Lilith was thrown back into the pit, but this time she was infertile, along with her lover being castrated, to prevent them from having more children and bound to Edom so neither one could not escape. Powers and Abilities Lilith was the First Demon and was imbued with so much power, she even grew stronger as time passed. Lilith is among the most terrifying and strongest of all Greater Demons. It respectively earns her right to rule Hell (Edom). While the Prince of Hell rule their share of Hell, Lilith is not afraid of them. She can overwhelm and kill many individuals, even angels as Alastor stated that she can kill hundreds, if not, thousands of angels to his sister. Lilith is powerful enough to fend off against four Princes of Hell, but cannot overwhelm six Prince of Hell all at the same time. * Biokinesis: Lilith can harm or disfigure an individual with a hand gesture or verbally. She caused a person's heart to stop beating just by moving her hand. * Contract Bestowal: Lilith is a powerful demon and even though she isn't a Crossroads demon, she can grant a demonic pact with humans or other entities and gave them the same ten year deal. If the pact is serious and requires her to use much power needed to grant a person's desires, Lilith can decide how many years does the person have until getting to be alive. When she collects a person's soul she either stores them away or convert them in Incubus or Succubus instead of regular demons. * Corruption Inducement: Lilith has the ability to influence a person and have them commit sins by murdering or letting them become seduced by her, which is the power she uses to seduce many males to give birth to Succubus or other demon hybrids. * Cosmic Awareness: Lilith holds knowledge of using high level of dark magic, loopholes of escaping hell, the secret entrance to entering heaven (Garden of Eden), Purgatory, realm of the old gods, Avalon. She knows a spell that can resurrect a person from their respective afterlife. She hold greater knowledge than younger angels and demons, even more than the Prince of Hell. * Demonic Magic Knowledge: Lilith is capable of using dark level of demonic magic/spells to resurrect a person or generate an army of demons from Edom. * Demonic Manipulation: Lilith is the strongest demon that ever existed and can control all demons below her power, even a Prince of Hell. She can either summon or banish them back to Hell. ** Demonic Summoning/Banishing: Lilith can banish any demon back to any section of hell without effort. Greater Demons are no feat either. Lilith summons lesser demons to do her bidding. she has the power to summon a Greater Demon. ** Demonic Possession: an mind control the mental state of any demonic entity and force them against their will from mind, body and spirit. * Demonic White Light: Lilith can generate a powerful force of white light to obliterate an entire facility or area for miles. She can kill younger angels, demons, deities, or other supernatural entities. This power can only harm a Greater Demons such as Dukes or Princes of Hell and harm Higher Angels that is a Watcher or above. * Hellfire Manipulation: Lilith can manipulate the fires of hell to harm, confine or kill lesser demons. Her hellfire can severely harm the likes of Higher Angels or Greater Demons. * Immorality: Lilith maybe over a thousand years or more than that. She cannot age or wither. She may be able to live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Immunity: Lilith is the strongest demon and is immune or withstand any demonic harm that most demons are harmed or killed. she can walk on hallowed ground just fine. Unlike lesser demons that can't withstand the sunlight, Lilith can stay just fine in artificial sunlight without harm. Holy water, salt, iron will not do much as she can touch them just fine like a normal human. An exorcism will not work because she's not a tortured soul as she is in her original body, but she is a Greater Demon so it would not have worked still. * Mental Manipulation: Lilith can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. * Natural Weaponry: Lilith can summon natural weapons from her body such as growing fangs or retractable claws. ** Retractable Claws (True Form): In her true form, Lilith can summon retractable claws capable of tearing through the most durable metals known to man. She even broke free from Empyrean Steel Chains that kept a regular angel bounded by tearing it apart. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Lilith cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Being the strongest, first, and oldest demon, Lilith can hardly be harmed by anything except for angelic or divine weaponry, and stronger beings. * Nightmare Manipulation: Lilith can manipulate an individual's dream and fabricate or alter it and create a nightmare. Her powers extent to the real world and causes her victims to find themselves with inflicted wounds caused from within their nightmares. She can trap a person in a nightmare for all of eternity. * Poison Emission: Lilith can emit a wave of deadly poison whenever she's angry, upset, or sad near her proximity. It is so powerful it can cause lesser individuals to die painfully. Plant life will rot when she emits her poison. * Soul Absorption: Lilith can channel the power of a soul into her body and augment her powers and abilities to a high degree. She can collect a silver of a human's soul without having to draw the rest. * Super Strength: Lilith is by far the strongest demon in existence and has tremendous physical strength to punch through a regular angel such as Cassiel's chest and rip her heart out. Lilith can overwhelm all angels except Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim, all demons except amassed demons such as the six Princes of Hell working together, all deities, all monsters except Alpha Dragon in dragon form and Typhon, all fairies except the three Living Tribunal working together, and other supernatural entities. * Supernatural Concealment: Lilith can conceal her presence on earth from younger angels, lesser demons, or other supernatural entities. She can not be traced by demonic means of search. ** Invisibility: Lilith can cloak herself invisible from human or lesser supernatural entities without being noticed. * Supernatural Perception: Lilith can perceive all supernatural entities that are cloaked or wearing glamour. ** Mediumship: Lilith can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits. * Telekinesis: Lilith can move objects or beings with her mind. She snapped a whole entire bar of Shadowhunters, Witches, monsters with a movement of her fingers. * Telepathy: Lilith can read or sense the mind of an individual. She can communicate individual through a mental link. * Weather Manipulation: Lilith can manipulate the four main factors of the weather at a high degree. * Wing Manifestation: Lilith can manifest her wings when she's in her true form, but she normally has no need for her wings when she can travel the mundane world just fine. ** Dimensional Travel: Lilith has the power to travel into different realms within her universe. She can travel to Avalon, the realm of the old gods, or different sections in Hell. ** Flight: In her true form, Lilith can fly by using her wings. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Lilith can hardly be stopped by magic, but high level magic that is capable of holding her for a short while or possibly banish her, can possibly stop her. * Mark of Cain: Lilith can be influence by the Mark's need for blood, but the real harm it can do is return her powerful attacks by seven fold and instead of killing her, it would simply banish her back to hell and her ability to escape would have low chances of being able to get out again. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Lilith's own daughter can kill her. After Lilith killed Cassiel, Alexandra attacked her. Lilith quickly set a barrier, but it easily shattered when Alexandra threw a punch and sent a massive and powerful shock wave. Lilith retreated rather than stay and fight. * Amassed Greater Demons: Lilith is the strongest demon that ever exist and can overwhelm any demon, even Greater Demons. Not even four Princes of Hell can match her power and she merely saw it as child's play, however once the other two Princes arrived, Lilith grew wary and was overwhelmed. * Cain: Cain is unusually powerful for a Hell Knight. Lilith can overwhelm him in every way but cannot kill him due of the Mark either resurrecting him or her attacks will return back at her by seven fold damage. For Cain to defeat her would have to be him wielding the First Blade, but he'd have a hard time matching her and barely getting the chance to kill her. * Cambion: A Cambion that is the spawn of a Greater Demon such as a Prince of Hell would have a hard time matching her, but Lilith's three daughters can and with Lucifer empowering them, Lilith can be destroyed by the Ivory Princesses. This goes the same for other Cambions empowered by Lucifer as they to can destroy Lilith. An Arch-Cambion can easily destroy Lilith. * Higher Angels: Lilith can kill lower angels without effort. An individual Watcher can fend off against Lilith for a short while. If they have help, the Watchers can bring her down. A Powers can physically overwhelm Lilith, but they'd still have a hard time matching her. A Seraphim and Cherubim can definitely overwhelm and kill her, but she can hold her own until her inevitable defeat. * Nephilim: Lilith can overwhelm any Nephilim unless it has been sired by a Higher Angel such as a Watcher, Powers, Cherubim, or Seraphim. An Arch-Nephilim can easily destroy Lilith. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Lilith effortlessly. God had easily banished Lilith as a demon to Edom. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Eldritch Horror, Necromancer, Protogenoi, King Oberon, Eon, The three Horsemen, and Demiurge can destroy Lilith with ease. * Shards: The aspect piece of a Primordial Being such as Jesus Christ, Maura, and Mistress Death are equal to four Primordial Species Level Entities, so they can destroy her with ease. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Lilith can withstand standard angelic weapons such as a Flaming Sword or angel blade without much pain. Higher weaponry such as Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, Cherubim Bows and arrows can harm and kill Lilith. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy Lilith from existence and erase every aspect of her existence. * Demonic Weaponry: Lilith cannot be killed by a Demon-Killing Knife and Demon Blade, nor will it bring her any pain. A Demon Sword or Halberd can harm her and kill if she is struck by these two weapon many times, especially at her vital organs. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill Lilith. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial weapons of a Primordial Species can harm and destroy Lilith. Gallery 3e2949b85d108da1cef1bf01c2e66aa8.gif|Lilith's True Form Lilith's Childrens/Hellspawns * Alexandra Sunday/Raizel * Alastor * Phoebe * Lillie * Tazanna * Incubus * Succubus * Unknown number of demonic children Category:Rose of God Category:Females Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:High Tier Demons Category:Alive Category:Greater Demons Category:Main Characters Category:Demons Category:Blue-Eyed Demons Category:Rulers